Operation War Pig
Hayreddin Musetta Usama al-Saud ---- Hershel von Validar Mark Grangel |forces1 = United States Armed Forces *United States Army **Delta Force **United States Army Rangers *United States Marine Corps *United States Navy **United States Navy SEALs *United States Air Force *Nuclear Emergency Support Team Saudi Arabian Armed Forces *Saudi Arabian Army *Saudi Arabian National Guard Iraqi Armed Forces *Iraqi Army *Iraqi Air Force *Iraqi Special Operations Forces |forces2 = Middle Eastern Opposing Forces *OpFor Guerrillas *OpFor Suicide Bombers |casual1 = 30,000 American soldiers killed |casual2 = 83,000 Opposing Forces gurrilla soldiers killed |prev = Battle of Riyadh (2058), Battle of Budyonnovsk |conc = Battle of Sosnogorsk, Battle of Jeddah, Battle of Basra (2058) |next = Battle of Lejet }}The United States invasion of Saudi Arabia, codenamed Operation War Pig, was a continuation of the Opposing Forces Insurgency as well as the largest airborne invasion since the Vietnam War, with 250,000 U.S. Marines, Navy SEALs, U.S. Army soldiers, and USAF paratroopers being landed by helicopter (plus LVTs) in Saudi Arabia to bring down the international separatists of Khaled al-Asad. History After the execution of Saudi president Yasir al-Fulani on national television, the United States declared Khaled al-Asad a terrorist. He was the head of the Middle Eastern Opposition Forces, an international separatist group that overthrew al-Fulani because of how corrupt Saudi Arabia had become. The US commander in the Middle East, Raymond T. Odierno, authorized a massive invasion of the Middle East by US and NATO coalition military personnel. Over 250,000 US troops were transported by helicopter in the largest airborne operation ever since the beginning of US military involvement in the Vietnam war in 1965. The US troops began the war by attacking Mecca, a city in which the OpFor troops had been fighting the United States and NATO coalition. At the same time, US troops landed in the capital city of Riyadh and Jeddah Province. The US troops launched a special forces operation to kill or capture Al-Asad in Jeddah, where they attacked a weapons building first. They were able to kill Gulbuddin Akbar al-Ahmed, a wanted member inside of Al-Asad's terrorist cell, but did not find Al-Asad. They then searched for Al-Asad in a television broadcast station where they heard his voice. They cleared it, but found out that the voices were coming from multiple televisions looping a speech by al-Asad, causing doubt about the value of the military intelligence. But the US and NATO coalition troops continued the invasion, using M1 Abrams tanks to move in. After heavy fighting on November 6, U.S. Marines and Delta Force began their push into Mecca, where al-Asad was making his last stand. Fighting also intensified in Riyadh, where anti-aircraft fire and burning buildings lit the night. Another mission was executed there, with a team of marines attacking enemy positions to rescue a pinned-down M1 Abrams tank in a bog. The tank crew and marines repelled every terrorist assault on their position, freeing themselves. Heavy fighting continued throughout the night as U.S. Marines and Delta Force continued to push towards the capital city in pursuit of Khaled Al-Asad. Sporadic fighting could be heard as the bulk of Al-Asad's forces fell back to the Presidential Palace. The US and NATO coalition troops then got a fix on Al-Asad in the city of Basra in Iraq, and the 1st Marine Battalion went forwards to take him down, as well as aid the rest of the U.S. Army Rangers and Delta Force. Several CH-54 Sea Knight helicopter and M1 Abrams tanks moved into the city to cooperate with Iraqi security forces in an operation to take down al-Asad once and for all. Reports surfaced that he may be in possession of a Russian warhead, derived from intelligence that the Secret Air Service had obtained. The troops succeeded in pushing into the city and clearing out the enemies, but a nuclear bomb was detonated there, killing only half of the 30,000 US marines in the blink of an eye while the half of the surviving U.S. soldiers managed to escape the nuclear explosion, tarnishing their Major General Garon Richardson's military reputation forever as the world just watched. The US military was shocked that day, June 25, when their invasion came to an end. The End of Opposing Forces The war with the Opposing Forces would officially end with the Secret Air Service assassination of Al-Asad in his Azerbaijani safehouse on November 30, but the conflict lasted until 2060, when Garon Richardson eliminated them at Karachi in Pakistan. This was the first nuclear conflict in the Middle East and the second in the world, the first being World War II. Gallery MDL IRAQ WAR003.jpg ANGLICO Team in Iraq.jpg U.S. Army and Iraqi soldiers, Tal Afar, Iraq, Sept. 11, 2005.jpg WarinIraq.jpg 101st Airborne Division helos during Operation Iraqi Freedom.jpg Mh-60l-blackhawk-hr.jpg 75th Ranger Regiment conducing operations in Iraq, 26 April 2007.jpg Iraqi soldiers and Blackhawk.jpg U.S. Army Pvt. Aaron Wright pulls security on the roof of an Iraqi police station in Haqlaniyah, Anbar province, Iraq, July 13, 2011 110713-A-FO214-762.jpg U.S. Army M1A2 Abrams Iraq 2005.jpg Abrams Shock and Awe.jpg M1-A1 Abrams 1.jpg U.S. Army M1A2 Abrams Iraq 2005.jpg M1 Abrams firing at Sigma Palace.jpg Iraq-m1 abrams.jpg Navy SEALs in Afghanistan prior to Red Wing.jpg GROM with Navy SEALs 01.jpg Force Recon Marines with 26th MEU conduct amphibious insertion operations.jpg US Navy 051007-M-2175L-107 U.S. Marines assigned to 2d Platoon, Company C, 1st Battalion, 8th Marine Regiment, take a look at their targets following marksmanship training.jpg 3rd Battalion, 3rd Marines - Haqlaniyah.jpg US Marines in Garmsir Marketplace.jpg Red-Cross-and-Marines.jpg 5a367158b0bcd530328b4dbf-750-500.jpg m4.jpg sgt-bryan-early.jpg 954329131_preview_US-Army-Delta-Force.jpg us-marine-recon-6.jpg Category:2050s conflicts Category:Opposing Forces Insurgency Category:NRC-European Conflict Category:Battles involving the United States Category:Battles involving NATO Category:Military operations involving the United States Category:Military operations involving NATO Category:Battles involving Saudi Arabia Category:Battles involving Iraq Category:Fictional battles